Talk:Species II (Film)/@comment-89.240.127.226-20181123040126
1. What exactly went wrong back in the day for this 2nd film to be so disliked so badly by the reviewers back then? Because I'm unsure myself in a few areas. 2. How do you all think it would turn out if these films were properly remade today? Or turned into a full tv series of several major seasons?... we're already planning on sending people to mars within the next 20 to 50 or so years from now as it is, what a coincidence for the timings in both. 3. How would you've all done the second film back then or today differently if you were in charge of the whole thing to make it a good movie with better management of it all with plenty of time at hand? 4. I've thought up an recent new fan idea based on my years of experience of having a similar crossover universe to alien 79 and onwards, but without the xenomorph and instead is replace with the species alien + DNA in its place... how do you all think things would've turned out differently in a reimagined verse with them in it and all its background information?, with Ripley fighting against this disease race = cat fight between her and Sil and later ones of either gender. Instead of having the Nostromo as a cargo ship in the near or far off future, we have a giant self sufficient colony ship that's got a hundred crew or so more onboard and is heading into the unknowns of space to find any new planet to colonize while studying its new discoveries as a science vessel along the way... it comes across a shattered dead planet that may have had life upon it long ago and is unable to be explored due to instability from its shattered planetary crust as asteroids all around = but they can be studied instead from a far up close on them furthest from the planet that has evidence on it. Several crew in suits outside on it manages to brings back a fossil sample in the rock that still has dormant activity on a bacterial level that is also DNA, along with a sample of a long dead lifeform in skeletal form. As its studied later under serious quarantine by the crew and machines, its discovered that its a serious vicious cancerous form of life that infects and procreates that allows it to assimilate + destroy all other lifeforms of a whole planet over a certain amount of time if given a host to procreate and then it becomes unstoppable with enough adaptions... however it comes as a surprise too late as they destroy all remains and later realize that two of the three members who retrieved the sample in the first place had already been infected upon bringing it aboard through it cutting into their suits and has converted them into breeding machines of both male and female of the species who have gone their own separate way secretly to mate with others of the crew off duty around that time to increase their numbers... killing them afterwards in the process. Now it turns into a dyer situation as the majority of the crew left try to track down and quarantine and inevitably destroy this dangerous alien disease before it can all take over the ship and eventfully head back to earth and its colonise to spread + eradicate humanity. Dozens of crew fall victim to both genders long before its all realized and eventfully a firefight breaks out with the remaining members who have major military training to fight in such situations, but they have no idea of what they're dealing with. Inevitably the ship is completely compromised, despite killing dozens of the alien monsters that are superhuman in capabilities, and the survivors are forced to relocate in the last untouched portion of the ship towards the escape shuttles to get off and warn earth and everyone else. several crew survivors decide to go back to the main ship to detonate the ship's reactor and incinerate everything inside the whole vessel and itself while still trying to avoid and fight off the species that's trying to stop them. Eventfully they succeeded at the cost of their lives... but not before the original infected managed to grab onboard one of the escape shuttles in a attempt to get back to earth, while the rest of the crew on the other shuttles tries to fight them off and kill them... inevitably they succeed too against the species and destroy the compromised shuttle, but not before losing many more surviving crew... leaving only half a dozen alive to tell the tail back home to warn everyone with evidence this time. No after credits of possible sequel, the rest is up to the following makers = but it keeps more than several crewmen alive instead of just the one so they can come back later in the sequels in dealing with the alien disease... and if some actors cant come back, at least there's others still there who could become the main characters of the next story instead and the other characters that don't come back are explained off in the following backstories, until they can actually return eventfully or not at all. That's my take anyway, inspired from a few others in rarity there and then. ???? Your thoughts?... got any better ideas for a film + this or improvements?